Girl, Interrupted: The Musical!
by Ny Jolie
Summary: The movie Girl, Interrupted REVAMPED as a musical! ACT 3 JUST ADDED DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND!!
1. Default Chapter

~*~Notes~*~  
I wrote this because there is a slew of movies-turned-musicals coming out lately. From "Urban Cowboy" to "The Blues Brothers" to even "Debbi Does Dallas," everything is entering the Broadway stage. "Girl, Interrupted" is one of my favorite movies starring one of my favorite actresses (Angelina Jolie ^.^), and I though, "Wou'ldn't it be WAY inappropriate to make that a musical? GO FOR IT!" So, here it is. I read the book, I memorized the movie, and I listened to the soundtrack...and here is "Girl, Interrupted...The Musical!"  
  
~*~CAST~*~  
Winona Ryder .... Susanna Kaysen   
Angelina Jolie .... Lisa Rowe   
Clea DuVall .... Georgina Tuskin  
Brittany Murphy .... Daisy Randone   
Elisabeth Moss .... Polly 'Torch' Clark   
Jared Leto .... Tobias Jacobs   
Jeffrey Tambor .... Dr. Melvin Potts  
Vanessa Redgrave .... Dr. Sonia Wick   
Whoopi Goldberg .... Valerie Owens, R.N.   
Angela Bettis .... Janet Webber   
Jillian Armenante .... Cynthia Crowley  
Drucie McDaniel .... M.G. (Martian's Girlfriend)  
Christina Myers .... Margie   
Joanna Kerns .... Annette Kaysen  
Travis Fine .... John the orderly   
Josie Gammell .... Mrs. McWilley   
Bruce Altman .... Professor Gilcrest   
Mary Kay Place .... Mrs. Gilcrest   
Ray Baker (I) .... Mr. Kaysen   
Kadee Strickland .... Bonnie Gilcrest 


	2. Act 1

Act One  
[Opening scene. Susanna sits on a stool, all alone, as a slow melody starts. "Have You Ever Stolen Something (When You Had The Cash)?"]  
  
Susanna:  
Have you ever confused a dream  
With reality?  
Or thought your train moving  
While standing still?  
  
Not understood in the sixties  
Oh, woe is me!  
Never been understood  
And never will  
  
(CHORUS)  
Have you ever stolen something  
When you had the cash?  
Grabbed a bottle of aspirin  
And made a mad dash?  
Run into the liquor store  
To chase it with a bottle of Jack?  
Have you ever stolen something  
When you had the cash?  
  
[Curtains open. Music becomes more upbeat and fades into "Welcome To McLean"]  
  
  
Valerie:  
This'll be your brand new home,  
So go on and unpack.  
This'll be your new roomate;  
Georgina?  
  
Georgina:  
Yeah?  
  
Valerie:  
Cut her some slack  
We'll dole out the meds,  
We'll give you a bath,  
Make sure you're in bed,  
Even help you with math,  
So welcome, Susanna,  
You'll be here for a while!  
Welcome to McLean!  
[pokes Susanna]  
Now lemme see you SMILE!  
  
[Curtain close. End act one] 


	3. Act 2

ACT TWO  
  
(Susanna & Georgina are sitting in their room. Susanna is unpacking her things and Georgina is flipping through the book "The Wizard Of Oz")  
  
Georgina: Did you have a nice trip? *smiling politely*  
  
Susanna: *a bit nervous* Um...yeah...*pulls a long wooden box from her things and sets it on the bed*  
  
Georgina: Hey...cool...that's a (song "Groovy Box" starts)  
Prettygroovybox!  
Did you get it in Fort Knox?  
What ever do you keep in there?  
  
Susanna:  
No, I got it in Paris,  
And the contents of it is  
Some cigarettes made in France.  
  
Both:  
You can smoke 'em, you can light 'em  
And when you're done you can hide 'em  
In the groovy box!  
  
Georgina:  
Have you ever read this book?  
Would you like to take a look?  
It's about the land of Oz.  
  
Susanna:  
It's okay, I saw the movie,  
With a Tinman, Scarecrow, Dor'thy,  
And a puppy dog named Toto.  
  
Both:  
'Twas a book, now it's a movie  
We can watch we smoke the cigarettes  
Found in the groovy box!  
  
(Music stops abruptly as a door slams. Enter COPS escorting LISA)  
  
Georgina: Oh no...  
  
Susanna: What?  
  
Georgina: That's Lisa...  
  
Susanna: Lisa?  
  
(Enter VALERIE, POLLY, DAISY, & 5 ORDERLIES. Music begins. The song is "Lisa's Back")  
  
Lisa: (purrs and tosses her coat to Valerie)  
Now I've seen the sunshine,  
And the blackest night,  
Yes, that's right,  
Stole a brand new ca-a-ar,  
Then I got stoned  
Outside  
Of a ba-a-ar.  
  
Polly & Daisy:   
Lisa's back  
  
Valerie:   
We need to lock her in the holding cell  
  
Polly & Daisy:   
Lisa's back  
  
Georgina: Not yet, she's got stories to tell!  
  
Polly & Daisy:   
Lisa's back, back  
  
Orderlies:  
To bring torment to every-  
Body's lives  
  
Lisa  
Hey there Daisy,  
Let anyone in your room?  
  
Daisy:  
Fuck off, Li-isa  
  
Lisa:  
I know that one  
Of these days  
I'll raid that THAT To-o-omb. (haha, get it? Tomb Raider...lol...)  
  
Polly & Daisy:   
Lisa's back  
  
Valerie:   
We need to lock her in the holding cell  
  
Polly & Daisy:   
Lisa's back  
  
Georgina: Not yet, she's got stories to tell!  
  
Polly & Daisy:   
Lisa's back, back  
  
Orderlies:  
To bring torment to every-  
Body's lives  
  
Lisa: (stops, the stage falls silent as she walks towards Susanna. Speaks to Valerie) Who is this?  
  
Valerie: Lisa, calm dow--  
  
Lisa: (growls) Who the FUCK is this!?  
  
Georgina: This is Susanna, Lisa, she smokes French cigarettes...  
  
(music to "Where's Jamie?" starts playing)  
  
Lisa: (to Susanna)  
Why is your shit  
All over her bed?  
I only left  
For a couple of weeks.  
  
Polly:  
Well, last week she missed you,  
And she killed herself;  
Hung with a volleyball net.  
  
Valerie:  
Yes, Lisa, alot of shit went down   
While you were gone  
  
Lisa:   
Where's Jamie? (pause)  
Where is Jamie!? (backing Susanna into a corner)  
Yes, you are not she,  
She was supposed to be waiting for me  
In this room.  
No, she can't be gone  
But now I'm  
Alone...  
  
(Music continues as 3 orderlies grab lisa)  
  
Lisa: (yelling) NOOOO! PUT ME DOWN! AAAAAHHHH! LET ME GO, FUCKERS!!! YARG!!!!  
  
(Lisa is tossed into the holding cell [offstage])  
  
(Curtain close, music fades...end ACT TWO) 


	4. Act 3

[A/N: It's been a while since I updated, and this is short, but I've been on a writer's dry spell. There's only one song in this act, and it's based on a really awesome song. You should all go and download the song "I Don't Like Mondays." It's an awesome song based on a school shooting in 1975 by a 16 year old girl. You can download versions by Boomtown Rats (the original artist), Bon Jovi, or Tori Amos (the best version, IMHO). Most of the G,I Musical songs I write are based on other song tunes. If you have any suggestions for songs to use, email them to boobookittiefuzz@hotmail.com and I'll be sure to credit you if I use your idea. Enjoy this act!)  
  
(Scene opens, siting in the TV room are Susanna, Georgina, Polly, M.G., Cynthia, Janet, and some catatonics.)  
  
Mrs. McWilley:  
MEDS! Georgina Tuskin...(Georgina goes to grab her pre-bedtime meds, as do each of the girls whenever their names are called.) Polly Clark...Janet Webber...Susanna Kaysen (Susanna looks up, but doesnt stand from the couch)...Susanna Kaysen! (Susanna stands and takes the cup, grudgingly)  
  
Susanna:  
What are these?  
  
Mrs. McWilley:  
They'll help you sleep.  
  
Susanna:  
I don't need...  
  
(Daisy comes out of nowhere and sneaks up behind Susanna, waiting impatiently for her own meds)  
  
Daisy:  
Oh, for Christ's sake, stop whining and take the damn meds!  
  
Susanna:  
(Looks at Daisy, duely freaked out, and takes the meds)  
  
--CUT TO NEXT SCENE--  
  
(Susanna walks down a hallway, swaying as she walks. She collapses next to a door, where she can see into a room. There is a disoriented Lisa, Valerie begins talking to the orderlies, not aware of Susanna outside watching from the floor. Begin music to "I Don't Like Meds" )  
  
Valerie:  
The silicon chip inside her head  
Got switched to overload  
And we have to cut those nails today  
And she's never gonna be sent home  
The therapist don't understand it  
He said the meds should knock her ass out  
And he can see no reasons  
'Cause there are no reasons  
What reasons does Lisa act out?  
  
Orderlies:  
Tell me why  
  
Lisa:  
I dont like Xanax  
  
Orderlies:  
Tell me why  
  
Lisa:  
I dont like Ritilin  
  
Orderlies:  
Tell me why  
  
Lisa:  
No Lithium, No Mellaril, I don't like Thorazine  
  
Orderlies:  
Tell me why  
  
Lisa:  
I don't like Tofrantil  
  
(Music slowly begins to die as Orderlie #2 sneaks up behind her and gives her a shot in the arm with a large hypodermic needle. Lisa collapses on the ground, starting to go inconscious)  
  
Lisa:  
(singing the final line slowly, as if she doesnt have the strength to finish)  
I wont swa-a-a-a-allow any of them down  
  
(Susanna already asleep on the floor outside, Lisa falls "asleep" and the orderlies vacate the room with Valerie. Curtain Closes. End Act 3) 


End file.
